


When the Moon Calls Who Will Answer

by animedoodler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Lactation, Male Slash, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animedoodler/pseuds/animedoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Jackson find out that Stiles is their mate. After finding a rouge wolf attacking Stiles in his room, they decide to tell him and after they start dating more wolves show up in Beacon Hills looking for Stiles. They soon find out why in the form of a letter to Stiles from a mysterious person. Will Derek and Jackson be able to keep Stiles safe when they learn about his families past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the Storm

Chapter 1  
Stiles POV  
I don’t know why but for some reason Jackson has been very nice to me ever since he got the bite from Derek. Like today at school, I got pushed into the lockers and my books were knocked out of my hands. Out of nowhere Jackson came over and helped me pick up my books. I was so shocked that I stared wide eyed at him with my mouth open.

“Ummm. Stiles, you might want to close your mouth before something files in there.” Jackson said with a smirk on his face.  
I quickly closed my mouth and took my books from him.

“Thank you.” I said quietly and walked away before I said something stupid and went to class. 

Then after school Jackson walked me to my jeep when I saw my daily bullies standing outside the school doors and I was hiding in a classroom. Now I’m at home trying to do my homework but for some reason I feel as if someone is watching me.

Derek’s POV  
I couldn’t believe I had two mates. First, I noticed Stiles was my mate when I saved him from Peter. Then, I noticed Jackson was my mate when I gave him the bite. I know that Jackson has figured out that Stiles is also our mate and we have talked about how to get him to go out with both of us. Jackson and I have been together for the past 3 months. 

I’m standing outside of Stiles’s room window watching him do some homework but I think he knows someone is watching him because he keeps looking behind him towards the window. I wanted so badly to jump through this window and to claim him but I know I can’t do it without Jackson. He has to mark him to so everybody would know that he belongs to both of us and nobody was to touch him but us.

I left Stiles’s home and went back to my house in the woods. After everything that happened with my uncle and the Alphas, I decided to remodel my burned down home and it bran new now. I noticed that Jackson’s car was pulled in front of the house and he waiting outside on the porch.

“Hey Jackson, what are you doing here so early, you didn’t have to be here until 8” I asked him.

“I was having a hard time trying to not claim Stiles. I see him every day at school getting picked on by the other kids and I just want to rip their heads off. So I left school early to come here before I did something to mess us up with Stiles.” He told me.

“It’s ok. I know being a new werewolf that finding your mate if making your wolf go a little crazy.” I told him.

“Yeah, I almost jumped him today when he talked to me in the hall.” Jackson said.

“Well lest get inside and have something to eat.” I told him as I opened the front door. 

We went inside and ate leftover Chinese food. After we were done, we decided to watch movies together. As we were in the middle of Fast and Furious, I got this really sharp pain in my back.

“You felt it too.” Jackson asked me as he hugged himself.

“Yes, it’s through our bond…………Stiles…..something’s wrong with Stiles!!!” I yelled as we jumped up and out the door racing towards Stiles' home.

Jackson POV  
I was worried and so was Derek, when we both got the pain in our backs from the mate bond. As we were racing towards Stiles' home, I got a faint scent of blood in the air. I knew Derek smelled it too because he seemed to get even angrier as we got closer. I saw Stiles' bedroom window open and I heard screaming for help coming out of it. Derek and I jumped into the opened window, to see a rouge werewolf on top of Stiles trying to rip off his clothes while at the same time tearing into his back. Derek and I lunged at the werewolf and got him off of Stiles. I ran to Stiles while Derek fought the werewolf. While I held Stiles to my chest trying to stop the bleeding, I watched as the rouge werewolf got out of Derek’s hold and jumped out the window. Derek was about to jump out after him but I stopped him.

“Stop Derek!!! We need to take care of Stiles!!” I yelled at Stiles.

Chapter 1 done!!!


	2. Before the Storm starting from Stiles' POV

Chapter 2

The next chapter will be up soon. I have college work along with writing my stories. 

Stiles POV

As I continued to do my homework, I got this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something was about to happen. Then I heard sound coming from my window. I turned around to see a strange figure at my window. As I look closer, I noticed that it was a werewolf looking at me. I reached for my phone when the window was thrown open and the werewolf leaped into my room and in front of me. The werewolf was at least 3ft taller than me and was transformed with fangs and claws.

“Are you Stiles?” the werewolf asked me.

“What’s it to you if I am” I sassed back at the werewolf.

“He was right. You do have talk back even if it cost you your life.” The werewolf said as he back me up into the wall. 

“What do you want? Get out of here before I call my own wolves to deal with you.” I said as I brought the phone to my ear.

“We don’t want that now do we. How about you just give me the phone and come with me nicely, Stile” he said as he reached for the phone.

I pulled the phone out of his way and typed in Derek’s number but the phone was snatched out of my hand and thrown across the room. 

“I see that you do not want to corporate, so I will have to take you by force.” The werewolf said as he reached for me but u ducked under his arms and landed on my bed where the phone had landed on. I tried reaching for the phone but I felt a weight on my back and his claws were in my back. I screamed in pain and tried to get him off of me but I started to feel dizzy from all the blood running down my back. I don’t know how long his claws were in my back but I felt them going all the way down.

“If you would have just listened to me I wouldn’t have to do this.” The werewolf said. 

In the distanced I heard some noise and the werewolf was off my back. I tried to see what was happening but I couldn’t raise up. I felt hands on my sides and I was being turned over. I looked up and saw Jackson looking down at me. I saw Jackson was saying something but I couldn’t understand what he was saying. I saw something move in the corner of my eyes and looked over to see it was Derek. He was sitting on my other side looking down at me.

“I was trying to call you before something happened but he took the phone out of my hand…” I said before I fell into the darkness.

Derek’s POV

Stiles told us he was trying to call when the rouge attacked him. Somehow I felt that this was my fault for leaving Stiles all by himself. Jackson was holding Stiles while I reached into my pocket and got my phone out and called Deaton. 

“Hello. Derek what’s wrong?” Deaton said on the phone.

“We need your help. Stiles was attacked by a rouge wolf and is bleeding out of his back very badly. We are bringing him to you now. Be ready….” I said in a rush voiced and waited for him to say ok. I hung up the phone and helped Jackson jump out the window with Stiles. I took Stiles from him because I was the Alpha, so I can run faster than him. 

To be continued……..


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter!!!!!!!!!!

Hi, everybody I'm so sorry that I haven't updated yet. My life has been so busy the last few months with working, moving to a new city, and going to college. I am working on the next few chapters right now and will put them up very soon. I am now taking 18 hours in college and working at least 25 hours a week. Thank you all for being very understanding!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
